Fire Alarms
Introduction I have only recently started developing a little bit of an interest in Fire Alarms. I am mostly interesting in Manual Call Points (MCP's) and Speakers. Most Fire Alarms systems in NZ are made by either Pertronic or Wormald. The former of these two provides equipment for many other companies, including Chubb, Argus, Fire & Security Services Ltd. and more. Wormald uses the same alarm speakers as Pertronic, but use different Manual Call-points. Some other companies also choose to use different MCP's than those offered by Pertronic. Manual Call Points (MCPs) Pertronic CPP "Switch Down" with SnapGlaze These are very common two-stage MCP's, which require you to push in the SnapGlaze and then press a switch to the down position. "SnapGlaze" is a design patented by Pertronic that replaces glass with a plastic system, which simply 'snaps' (hence the name) out of the frame. This is much safer than glass, as you cannot cut yourself on it. Also, SnapGlaze is reusable, as it can be re-set by 'snapping' the pushed out piece of plastic back in again. This is much better than glass, which you have to replace when it gets broken. DSCN4842.JPG DSCN4944.JPG DSCN5191.JPG DSCN4836.JPG DSCN5055.JPG Pertronic CPPIN "Push Switch" with SnapGlaze These are the same as above, but use a push-button instead of a switch. These are a more recent design, and are becoming very common in both new buildings and refurbished old systems. These also come with the aforementioned "SnapGlaze" FirstProfile.png Custom-Made Pertronic Press Switch The Old Bank Shopping Arcade in Wellington has these very unique custom-made call-points. they feature a brass plate instead of red plastic. The switch is a typical Pertronic CPPIN switch. These Call-Points use Glass instead of SnapGlaze. FD TITLE.png Wormald "Break Glass" These call-points are used more-or-less exclusively by Wormald. They are similar to Pertronic's "Switch Down", but use glass instead of plastic. sometimes the glass is mirrored, but it is usually clear. This is disadvantageous, because you can cut yourself on it and becuase it is not reusable. The glass has to be replaced with a new sheet each time it is broken. March2017Profile.png Honeywell "English-Style" MCP's & Door Release These are English-Style MCP's, which are offered by some companies. Pertronic also offers these as an alternative to their own MCPs. These have become a little more common recently, especially in new buildings. You can also get an Emergency Door Release version of this MCP as well. Round-Glass MCP These are typical "Break Glass - Switch Down" MCPs. I have only found these is older buildings, but according to at least one Website, they do still make these. Old-Fashioned MCP's Some other typical "Break Glass - Switch Down" MCPs from old systems that are no-longer made. Standard Door Release These Door Release's are everywhere, and used by most companies, including Pertronic. Old English Door Release These old English-style "Press Here" Door Releases are rare, but can be found in some places. Speakers Standard Horn These are rather Horn-shaped speakers that emit a very loud noise. These are used by all current Fire Alarm companies in NZ. These are usually red, but can sometimes by white or silver. Pertronic brands theirs as the PSSHORN, though other companies have their own names for it. Large Horn These horns are very big and very loud. They're designed for warehouses and big open spaces (yet somehow they are also often used in places that don't need an alarm this big & loud). Ceiling Speakers These speakers are very common, and come in various designs. sizes and styles. All current companies, including Wormald and Pertronic use these speakers. Old Speakers Some old speakers I found on an old Wormald-Vigilant system. I am yet to find more.... Old Guardian/Vigilant Speakers Some rather uncommon old speakers.....they are VERY loud! I think these are quite old, and I suspect that many of them have been replaced in a number locations. Bells Not many places have fire bells any-more, as standard alarms sound shave been required in NZ since 2003. A few old systems still use bells. A lot of schools also use bells.